


5 times Peter Needed Help From Tony

by Tranquility_cat14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquility_cat14/pseuds/Tranquility_cat14
Summary: And once when Tony needed help from Peter.Set a few months after Homecoming.This is my first work ever so please be my guest to give any and all feedback- it is much appreciated.





	5 times Peter Needed Help From Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summary: any and all comments welcome!
> 
> Also, this is my first non school related writing piece: You've been warned...

Peter was asleep on his feet as he climbed through his window back into his small room in the apartment located in Queens he shared with his aunt. The reason for said sleep deprivation you might ask? He was what the people of New York called a hero by the name of Spider Man. You might be wondering why a 15 year old was doing being the web-slinging hero of New York, and if you are then i'm sorry to say that I will not be explaining the reasoning for this young spiders actions, that my friend is why you watch the movies. Now, back to the story.

 

Peter was tired because he had been fighting the criminals of Queens and alas since he lived in the city that never sleeps neither did the crime. But such is life. At least he had his aunt who finally knew his secret, it had been so difficult before when he had to balance homework, his 'internship' with Mr.Stark (AKA: Spider Man), and on top of that making sure May never found out. But now she knew, and boy was it a relief. Poor Mr.Stark though, May had yelled at him so loudly when she found out, but mellowed when she found out that Stark's technology was protecting Peter, for he would be anyway. With or without the suit.

 

"Dammit!" Peter cursed, he couldn't find the homework that was due tomorrow.

 

"Where is it?"

 

He frantically looked for his homework, but it wasn't there.

 

"Karen?" he called to the A.I that Mr.Stark had installed in his phone and suit.

 

"Yes Peter?"

 

"You wouldn't happen to know where I left my homework would you?"

 

"Why yes in fact I do." The A.I started.

 

Peter sighed with relief. "Well where is it?"

 

"You left it at Stark tower. Would you like me to call Mr.Stark?"

 

"NO! I mean no it's fine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah Mr.Stark's probably asleep right now... it's fine. The homework is only 15% of my grade anyway..."

 

"Protocol 'School work' activated: calling Mr.Stark"

 

"WHAT!? NO!"

 

"Hey kiddo whats up?"

 

"H-hey Mr.Stark..."

 

"Is something wrong underoos?"

 

"No...not really...it's fine... I just left my math homework that I need for school tomorrow at the tower... don't worry it's fine."

 

"I can drop it off if you need, what period do you need it in?"

 

"Ummm.. 5th..."

 

"Great! I can drop it off before my meeting with the president! See ya then kiddo"

 

"What!?" he heard the line go dead

 

What was he going to do?


End file.
